Another World: Here I go Again
by Nonsense-Nosense
Summary: Sequel to kirallie's New World. Harry wakes up in Tulane Medical Center disoriented and in pain. He manages to escape, only to run into traffic and the gorgeous Julian. Will he ever be able to get back home? Back to Sam?


**Sorry this took so long to get up and I apologize in advance for the length, but I promise the next chapter will be _way_ longer. Anyway, here's the long awaited sequel to kirallie's _New World. _You enjoy!**

"_Hold him down!"_

"_Get a sedative and cut those clothes off him!"_

"_Heart rate's erratic, pulse dropping."_

_The voices were garbled and ran together as he fought to get free. Not again, he wouldn't let them hurt him again. Sam! He needed Sam! It felt like a hole had been torn in his chest. He didn't even feel the needle that injected the sedative and everything faded away._

When Harry woke, his body was aching and he felt oddly empty, his mind was mush and he couldn't quite place the feeling. He tried to sit up, but immediately collapsed on the bed he was lying in as pain shot through him, clearing his head. He had died. John – no, a demon wearing John – had tortured him and he had used what had been left of his magic to destroy the demons and he had died. His heart shattered. He had left his Sam. His poor Sam who was now very likely without his father. He reached out for his magic; he had to get back to Sam. His eyes grew wide when he felt nothing, not even a spark of magic. Panic set in, temporarily replacing the pain and guilt. His magic was gone. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He couldn't get back to Sam without magic, and he didn't know how to function without it! Merlin, what was he going to do? Wherever he was – and he knew he wasn't dead – he didn't have any papers or identification in this world. He didn't have a job, or money, he didn't have a place to live. And right now, he couldn't move. Fuck. He let out a scream of pure frustration before he could help himself. A group of people he recognized to be nurses rushed into the room and stared. A pretty young woman with her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and her grey eyes filled with concern stepped forward.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

Harry stared at her for a moment, trying to find his voice. After what felt like forever, he finally managed to get out,

"Where am I?"

She frowned.

"New Orleans, Louisiana."

"Year?" he asked hoarsely. The frown deepened.

"2002. Sir, are you feeling well?"

Harry took a deep breath. So he hadn't moved up or back in time. That was good. Maybe he could call Sam if he could get a hold of his cell. He waved the nurse off when she reached for him.

"I'm fine. Where is my phone? There's someone I need to call."

The frown became a confused scowl.

"Sir, you didn't have a phone. All you had was a wallet and some personal identification such as your birth certificate and social security card. Harry stared.

"What? That's not possible. I know I had my cell phone with me!"

"Then it must have been stolen or lost when you were brought in."

Harry slumped in defeat.

"What hospital am I in?" he asked quietly.

"Tulane Medical Center. Sir, what was the last thing you remember?"

Harry sat up gingerly, his lips twitching when he didn't feel any pain. He reached for his magic again, nearly whooping for joy when he felt it building again quickly. When he spoke, he allowed a little of it to leak into his voice.

"Madame, I'm afraid I'm not supposed to be here. I don't exist." As he said this, he reached out with his magic, willing them to believe him. Fooling people's senses was very difficult, and he hadn't been using his magic a lot since he had arrived on Jim's doorstep. It was using what little reserves he had managed to build up during the conversation and his panic attack to do this. He was amazed when he managed it and one of the men looked around the room in confusion.

"Why are we in here?"

The blonde shook her head.

"I have no idea, but we need to be getting back to work."

Her eyes swept the room suspiciously before the group filed out. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and released the strained hold he had on his magic, allowing it to move freely about the room.

Harry looked around him and saw that the window was opened enough for him to get out. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he slid down and gingerly put his weight on his legs, breathing a sigh of relief when he was able to stand. He looked around the room nervously, and, remembering the nurse's words, summoned his things. Sure enough, his wallet, his birth certificate and papers proving his citizenship came zooming towards him along with his clothes. After several _scorigify_s and the most powerful _reparo_ he could muster, they were wearable again. He changed quickly and left through the window, thankful he had been on the first floor.

He wondered for what felt like hours, though he was sure it was only perhaps half of one until he caught sight of a small boy running out into traffic. He was close enough that Harry was able to reach him and push him out of the way. Unfortunately, he was unable to get himself out of the way in time. He closed his eyes, preparing himself to die again. He felt a sudden impact from behind him and he was jerked out of the way. Harry opened his eyes to find himself staring into a pair of worried blue ones.


End file.
